


Just a little longer Blue

by Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little one-shot, Afterlife, Angst, Character Study, Introspection, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Non-Graphic description of physical pain and wounds, Not Beta Read, Open Ending, Open to Interpretation, Ouma has synesthesia, Ouma not Oma, Synesthesia, description of feelings, not really - Freeform, very vague, you can think whatever you want about the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife/pseuds/Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife
Summary: synesthesia/ˌsɪnɪsˈθiːzɪə/The production of a sense impression relating to one sense or part of the body by stimulation of another sense or part of the body....Ouma had died...And the color of the sight before him was black.But he misses something... the sound blue.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (Implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Just a little longer Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I just made this out of nowhere, not much to say really lol.
> 
> enjoy!

"Just a little longer"

Feels stupid, to ask for just a little longer, how much is it? a minute? an hour? a second? nothing? He feels warm and at the same time, it's cold. this is called after life? is this the after life? well he hopes it's not. because he remembers saying something about being in hell before, and after he dies, he would like to be in someplace nicer. But he can't discribe this as not nice, but it isn't either... it just... aphathetic, silent, He doesn't like silence, It has no color for him... just nothing.

Maybe his thoughts can fill the space.

What was he doing before this? ah yeah, dying.

"just a little long", uh?

why that phrase is stuck in his head?, now that he thinks about it, where is his body?, he looks down (up?) to his feet, where they are suppose to be, but there's nothing... with what exactly is he looking? he does not see any hands, nor arms. he feels nothing, but he feels. what does he feel? he is nostalgic, why though? as far as he remembers, there was nothing left for him, but he feels he has left something, alone, and cold and sorrow... abandoned.

umm, what that could be?

who could it be?

That's why he remembers " Just a little bit longer"?, did he want a little bit longer? Oh... he may have been thinking about it before dying... if he tries hard... maybe he would remember what for and why did he wanted a " Just a little bit longer"? But his mind keeps pulling back his attention to the fact thet he is in somewhere that is nothing at all. It's confusing, nothing that he knew before, but somehow makes sense, he died, didn't he? So, now he maybe... in the purgatory? well, at least the from the christian point of view, that was the most accertive thing. he doesn't know any other religion, so he can't compare this to anything else. he's sure, nonetheless, this isn't the purgatory, it couldn't be, It isn't Heaven either, he always imagined Heaven like a _blue_ perfect place, with clouds and... well, Heaven, you know? the sky but... more divine, maybe.

But blue...wihy does that ring a bell for him?

what a boring procedure, what is he suppossed to do in here? Wait in this large black space of nothing just to...

Black...

Colour...

White...

Red...

**Blood.**

He remembers now, so much colors, the shades of green, the lighting, _the sounds_. Made him remember... him... stop.

He was with someone, wasn't him? The fuchsia of his eyes, he was mad yeah, he punched him before, but for some reason he doesn't feel bothered by it. He was shot, twice, one by the purple haired guy, what was his name again? He knows he doesn't like him, but doesn't dispise him either. His white shirt becoming red quickly, the cloth was wet, havier than before, sticky, gross, _Red._ Red was the color of her eyes too, when determination, (hate), flashed through them, to kill him... with that ultimate arrow. But he interposed in the middle; So stupid, trying to play the hero. Right, an idiot, that was what he thinked about the guy.

He remembers being scared, but not to die, what do you feel when you die? nothing, like this place. But he was scared of something he left behind, of leaving this something behind. was that his plan? no, he carried out his plan (he thinks so), so if it was it, the feeling should have go away by now. No, it was something else.

"Just a little bit longer", why this is still on his brain? how much time has passed? since when was he in there? maybe on there? under there? where was him?, he feels floating, but he has nothing that could float, he had discovered his body was.. nowhere. Though the sentiment didn't go away, he feels he's forgetting something really important to him.

That's alone, cold, sorrow and abandoned.

Alone...

someone told him something about it... Loneliness, they would be alone? who was alone?, he thinks of blue, lonelines gives him blue vibes. But loneliness is subjective, blue was more like a sad color, for some people. Even the saying goes 'feeling blue'. He finds it calm though, he doesn't think it's a sad color, in fact he likes it, it brings him a strange warmth, on his chest. It hurts thought, when he thinks about blue; it's a mix of a good pain, that one you feel when you have a crush, and a bad pain... that one that makes you want to cry.

woah, he wasn't thinking about it a second ago, blue, his mind is really wandering, with no control. He knows he is calculating, he is on guard always, but now... it doesn't feel like he needs to.

ah, wait...

" Just a little longer", yes, is the only thing which stays in his head. Something with it... he wants that, a little longer... of what?

After... doing something important with that pink... Ball... Pink, or was that fuchsia? Anyways, that remind him of her... yeah, that pretty girl, he liked to bug her... Bug... Ah, Those two make him sad, he shouldn't think about them again, neither the color blue, he liked the feeling a first, but it hurts real bad after some time. They, (him and the other guy... who were weak, yeah they were unhealty and weak), he remembers giving the tall guy that thingie to him, it was important but he didn't mind at all, the other did, but not a big deal.

He was dragged after he recorded something, what was it? Cold, it was cold, cruel, graphic, and he didn't want to watch it. The floor was ,too, cold, as his wound in the back opened even more, that hurted like hell. He recalls it burned a lot but he made no sound, his body was too weak for that. Cold was the metal he was on, even if he had the space themed jacket under him, which was warm, it felt cold anyways. The enviorement felt cold, the energy was cold even if he doesn't believe in those things. 

It was silent too, the only thing he heard before it all went black was the press going down. and even if he was weak, his pulse raised, he started to hyperventilate, but he is sure he was calm before he died, so why does he remember that? The desperation of the place getting smaller and smaller while you're there, fucking slow, and even if there's nothing stopping you from rollling out of there, you can't. You don't allow yourself to do it, because this would at least buy time for the people you care about. For the person you...

a single person he cared about? No, a single person brought him peace on his last moments... Blue brings him peace.

Their hair is... His hair is blue, even his voice was blue, calm and conforting. Yes, he brought him warmth, and peace and pain... why pain? "Alone" broght him pain too...the blue voice told him something about loneliness. What was it?

"You are alone..." yeah, he was alone but what... there something more, _you are alone, you are alone, you are alone, you are alone, you are alone_... and what next?

_**"You are alone, Kokichi, and you always will be"** _

...Yes, the blue voice said that. He was Kokichi... Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme... No... it was probably a lie, wasn't it? Then, who was the blue voice? He knows he brings him peace, that he has blue hair and he is someone important to him...

someone important to him...

he was... he was the one alone, sorrow and abandoned!, He is the one he left behind!, he was the one who caused him this sentiment of emptiness... Because he the last thing he told him was a lie, and he doesn't like to lie to the persons he loves...

Love...

He loved him?, how much? what kind of love? , well the feeling is strong, so it's probably a lot, he loves this guy a lot... but what kind... he knows it hurted a little, his chest was warm with just the thought of him... but it hurted, the distance he had to put between them... it hurted like a...

He feels, again the warmth, not only on his chest but his cheeks too. Oh.. so that was it... It made sense.

So he thought about him in his last moments...he brought him peace and..what would he want with him...

Of course.

_"Just a little longer"_

The things he wanted to happen.

_" I'll love to wait just a little longer, to see if you'll came to save me"_

The things he wanted to apologize for.

 _" I'll love to live just a little longer to say sorry for pushing you away, to take your friends away from you, for lying to you about my feelings"_

The thing he wanted to say to him.

_" And if I had just a little longer, I'll tell you I love you, so much, Shuichi Saihara"_

My favorite blue detective...

Can he cry in the afterlife or whatever the fuck this is? because he feels like he is doing it, but his face's dry, the face he can't touch nor feel. He suddenly hears the blue voice, he feels calm. He closes his eyes, (if he hadn't them close before, because with how dark there is, he wouldn't realize). It's saying something he doesn't understand, but he just gets comfortable in nowhere, the voice makes him sleepy. The sound clarifies, now making sense, the noise becoming words... a sentence... a name... his name?

_Ouma-Kun_

yeah, is he calling him?

_Ouma_

He frowns, from where?

_Kokichi_

Is he hallucinating? can you hallucinate after being dead?

_Kokichi Ouma!_

Oh god, Okay geez, he isn't peaceful at all! why is he worked up out of the blue?

He whines lazely before opening his eyes, and now he doesn't see black, but a bright white, and then...

Blue, again.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta read, sorry if there is spelling mistakes. 💙💜


End file.
